


This Soldier Knows

by Makemegray



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makemegray/pseuds/Makemegray





	This Soldier Knows

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[character: dino cavallone. character: sq](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20dino%20cavallone.%20character%3A%20sq), [series: khr](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20khr)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
  
You come into your room and he's sitting on the bed. Somber like someones died or something and the sinking feeling in your stomach at that thought lets you know that you're right. Why it's you he came to, you don't bother to question. He wouldn't answer anyway.

You tell yourself that you don't care. At all. While you loosen your tie and kick off your shoes, recline on the couch.

He looks like he's about to cry when you ask what's wrong. And he does. Openly, messily, hysterically.

It takes a slap from you and you shaking him until he stops blubbering long enough to tell you exactly whats happened.

Gunned down in the street. Back of the head and left to die in the middle of enemy territory. It was hours before the bastards called someone from the family to pick up the body.

Gokudera had to be physically restrained from using Sistema C.A.I. on the entire town. Completely leveling it when he'd arrived to see his Boss laying there, a pool of his own blood gathering underneath him.

He starts shaking at this point in the retelling and he can't go on. Whether it's rage or grief, you're not sure. There isn't much of a separation for him.

You find out the rest later. At the debriefing where the Katana brat is the only Guardian in attendance. The only one who can say calmly what's happened. The only one who can speak about it without something exploding in the meeting room.

You can tell he's close though. You trained him, taught him everything you know and you know what every single movement of muscle means, every single tick in his placid expression. You can tell that he's just as pissed off as the rest of them and that just like them, he's not going to take this lying down.

Yamamoto's got the worst of it though. You know he's already smarting from the death of his father. The death of his Boss makes his anger resolute, tranquil. Steadies it and lets it run smoothly through his veins and out of his blade.

For the first time in your life, you actually feel sorry for the poor bastards responsible when the Vongola's Rain Guardian finally finds them.

You'll find out during that meeting how the idiot Imposter Boss had gone alone to a meeting with the Mille-fucking-fiori. Made his Guardians stay behind, had ensured that they wouldn't and couldn't follow.

Right now, though...

Right now, Dino's finally stopped crying, he's gotten to the point where he's masking his pain beyond his anger and you can't believe how much he's grown up since the last time you saw him break like that.

Since he was just the little crybaby that you had to protect from the school bullies. Protect from your Boss.

He hadn't come to you for comfort. Hadn't come to cry on your shoulder. He'd come to make a simple report and maybe vent a little. Because you were probably the one person he knew that would actually tell him what he wanted to hear, whether he argued with you or not.

Case in point: When you yell at him to just fucking stop whimpering about it and do something, those eyes of his that have haunted your dreams turn to you flashing and he snarls, actually fucking snarls like a rabid dog.

"If I could do something about it, do you think I would be fucking here with you?!"

Some smart ass comment or another makes him see red and he leaves the bed, fucking stalks across the room to deck you right there.

He may hide behind that pussy little whip, but you always forget that Cavallone's got a fucking mean right hook.

While there are still four of him, he grabs a handful of your hair and yanks your head back.

"If I could be doing anything at all aside from sitting here and twiddling my fucking thumbs, don't you think I would be doing it?! All of the allied families have gone into hiding. The Vongola hunt doesn't stop at the Vongola. It's Cavallone, Tomaso, Bovina, Cedero. Everyone whos ever had anything to do with any family member of any family will be threatened until theres no one left! You think the Varia are exempt or something? Even if you never acknowledged Tsuna, unless you assholes plan on switching sides, you're still fucking Vongola."

You're almost tempted to punch him back for that. For trying to make you out to be some kind of idiot. Like you hadn't considered all of that. For making you out to be some sort of traitor. For making your Boss out to be a traitor.

Before you get the chance, he crumples into your arms and cries again. Hard and this time for hours. You might be a fucking ruthless assassin but not even you were willing to beat up on a guy in the middle of whatever Dino was going through.

Why you let him cry on you though, why you allow it, is the million dollar question.

Because for anyone else, you'd scream and brandish your sword and kick him out.

When he finally calms down, your limbs are asleep from holding him and your suit is soaked but he gives you that toothy fucking grin and apologizes and somehow you can forget for a minute that your world is going to shit and just a little while ago, he'd been ready to tear you apart for even the suggestion that you weren't pissed about it.

You smack him again then. For thinking that he needs to apologize to you, for forcing you to face things you sure as hell aren't ready to face, for making you feel things again and for being in the position to walk away after he's done it.

This above things, you hate him for. That he can come to you and unleash his emotional baggage like nothing else is wrong and then walk away and go back to his psycho fucking lover. While you go back to yours. The only difference being that he has some choice in the matter. While you're stuck.

You can see very clearly that he doesn't love you. Not anymore. You're his emotional punching bag when Hibari won't give him the time of day to let him vent. You're here to take his screaming and his cursing and his crying when he's done with it. And maybe if he's been in Italy a little too long, he'll let you fuck him when he's done sobbing. Out of pity. Out of some messed up sense of duty. Who knows.

You must be the stupidest fucker on the face of the planet when you do. You let him use you and then straighten his jacket and walk out the door. Like you hadn't just had him on his back. Writhing as you pounded into him, hands thrown over his eyes and muttering in broken Japanese and Italian. Like you hadn't just let him cry out that Tonfa brats name when he came.

You try and fool yourself into thinking that maybe he might still care about you. Just a little bit. At all. That you hadn't fucked up and that you hadn't lost all hope with him the moment you'd sworn vows to Xanxus.

You're not even sure why you care anymore. It's not like you want him to love you, not like you want a relationship or anything. Want something else than the life you've doomed yourself to...

...Of course not.  



End file.
